


Have A Dapper Day!

by Nerdoftheworld



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist!Steve, Barbershop Quartet, Dapper Dan!Bucky, Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes sings lead in the barbershop quartet known as the Dapper Dans down in Disneyland's Main Street, USA and has the biggest crush on the artist in Fortuosity Shop window. Unfortunately, the rest of the Dans decide to help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Dapper Day!

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in the fic is actually a real song that the Dapper Dans sing - it's a revised version of Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes. The only things I changed was the pronouns 
> 
> Enjoy

“Hello, folks! We are the Dapper Dans and we are here to sing to you, and you are here to listen to us and we hope to finish before you do,” Dum Dum and Morita tap their shoes from toe to heel against the pavement, opening their arms wide with guilty smiles over the ridiculous introduction they force them to say. A few adults laugh while one man in the back complains quietly about how inappropriate it was, never minding that his daughter is more fascinated with the firehouse behind them. “I think that introductions are in order!” 

 

“But who will go first?” Gabe asks with a dramatic thoughtful look, tapping his chin in thought while the others shrug to each other then the crowd that’s growing rapidly around them. 

 

Morita takes a step closer in front of them, body language open and comforting as he adjusts his violet bow tie with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “I think that the most attractive should go first. Hi-” 

 

He gets cut off when the rest of the Dans come up and start chattering loudly over each other, just enough to arouse a giggle from the three kids in the very front dressed as Disney princesses. Dum Dum clears his throat loudly, shutting them up for a moment. “Alright, alright, no, seriously, folks. I’m Dum Dum and I sing bass!” 

 

“Hello there! I’m Morita and I sing baritone, and occasionally, songs about fair maidens, hi how are you doing …” he trails off as Gabe rolls his eyes as rehearsed, extending an arm out to stop the man from possibly scarring the young woman who blushes and giggles at him. 

 

“And I’m Gabe, singing tenor for all you lovely people here!” he bows with the tip of his hat, still keeping Morita at bay behind his arm. 

 

“Hey there, pals and gals, I’m Bucky and I’ll be singing lead,” Bucky smiles, ignoring the flashes from the teenager girls’ iPhones that erupt from the crowd while they whisper and point to themselves. “Though you wouldn’t have guessed because of these knuckleheads taking up the spotlight,” he says the last part directed to the other three, hands on his narrow waist while they lower their hats in front of their face to get more laughs from the crowd. 

 

Dum Dum sobers up first, snapping back into character with a mustache full smile. “Now that introductions are out of the way, we’d like to know who here is here at the happiest place on Earth for the first time by show of hands?” a good handful throw their hands up, mainly little kids shouting “I am!” from on top of their parents’ shoulders. “Wow! That’s a bunch of you!” 

 

“My, my, my,” Morita shakes his head, tapping his shoe on the ground. Bucky tsks loudly into the microphone near his mouth, looking pointedly at the parents even though in reality Bucky has only been a Dapper Dan for three months since he moved to California when his vocal coach suggested he try to find a career outside of his comfort zone. 

 

Gabe gasps, grabbing his heart while pretending to fall backwards only for Bucky to catch him for a split second before tossing his yellow striped ass back on his feet. “Never been to Disneyland!? Boys, we’ve gotta do something amazing for these lovely folks! Show them what Disneyland is all about!” 

 

“Well, Gabe, as you know, Disneyland is all about making wishes and dreams come true!” Bucky chimes in, flashing a smirk at the camera of a perky blonde girl that bites her lip the moment he winks. “So how ’bout’s it we first tell you all what dreams are,” 

 

Dum Dum digs into his pocket of his green vest, taking out the harmonica to blow into it with a “buzz” before they start singing. They’ve sung A Dream is A Wish thousands of times, always making sure to look absolutely wistful and innocent whenever looking at the crowd and themselves throughout the song. Bucky and Morita sing “shining through” while Dum Dum and Gabe already start with “no matter” while they still hold the note. They continue to harmonize until the end, only stopping in unison when Bucky softly snaps his fingers so quiet under their joint voices. 

 

The crowd claps, cheering for more as they go about their routine they do every day - always the same jokes, same questions, same dramatics that though entertaining, can get really boring after seeing them time and time again. Though today, Bucky tries especially hard to make it go as quick as he can - sometimes looking over at the Fortuosity Shop down the street, hoping to get a glance at the blonde man in the window. 

 

On Bucky’s first day, Morita, Dum Dum and Gabe showed him around the park to get him familiar with all the spots they will be performing throughout the day, even though they mainly argued over if one of the spots was between the Pirates of the Caribbean and the Louisiana style restaurant or in front of the Rivers of America and the Haunted Mansion. But the first thing that really caught his eye was one of the artists in the window of a shop. Tall and blonde, he was hunched over a picture of Alice speaking to the Cheshire Cat, in his own little world regardless of how open he is to Main Street USA. His fingers held the charcoal like it was made of glass, drawing long lines and smudging his thumb - which had become dusted black since God knew when - on them to cast a shadow whenever needed. The open tray of water colors were a messy array of green spots in the yellow or the purple lining the container from where it probably overfilled once, and he had a streak of pink on his cheek from the earlier drawing of Charlotte and Tiana that proudly stood against the window sill. 

 

He later found out his name is Steve from his name tag, listing Brooklyn, NY under it in smaller font against his required uniform of a white button down and easy blue vest. He’s managed to get a few words in whenever he was on his break, even buying one of his drawings of Ariel when he accidently called Steve “a cutie patootie with a smile of gold”. He’s been “accidently” bumping into Steve every break he gets, even if it means rushing across the park to get to the employee lounge in the back of the park just to say hi to him and ask about the coffee. Sure, the most time they’ve spent together had been about twenty minutes at the Christmas party when the power went out and Steve and Bucky ended up talking to make the time pass by faster, but all Bucky ever thinks about during work is how much he wanted to be like the princes; courage overflowing as they stride over to their princess, lay a soft hand on her cheek and kiss her in front of a roaring crowd. 

 

So that’s why when Bucky muses out, “Well that’s all we’ve got for you guys today! Have a magical day and enjoy your stay here with us at the happiest place on Earth! Farewell and come see us again soon!”, he immediately whips out his wallet from the back of his blue pants as quickly as the crowd dissolves. With five dollars extended towards Dum Dum, he watches the quartet smile to themselves before they let out a chorus of laughs. 

 

“Dear Lord!” 

 

“He isn’t going to do it, he better not do it, oh man!” 

 

“I think he is! Five dollars, boys, we’re rich! Rich I say!” 

 

It takes about ten minutes of odd stares from the guests, and half of those minutes Bucky spends pretending to laugh along before taking his wicker hat off to hit them all upside the head. “I’m serious! C’mon, I’m offering you guys five whole bucks!” 

 

“Oh my god, this is so sad,” Morita chuckles, composing himself with a clearing of his throat and he throws his arm around Bucky’s shoulder and uses his other hand to pinch his cheeks like a mother would to her adorable son. “Aww, what’d’ya say? Let’s help out the poor guy, we’re at the place where dreams and wishes come true!” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that Barnes’ dream and wish is to get into Rogers’ pants,” 

 

“Children, Dum Dum, there are little humans running around here!” 

 

Dum Dum rolls his eyes, snatching the money out of Bucky’s hand unceremoniously and shoving it into the pocket on his vest. “Alright, Romeo, what do you wanna us to do?” 

 

Honestly the rest of the two minutes that passed can only be described as a blur of colorful motion, the only sound he could hear is his tap shoes on the road and the three stooges telling guests that they have a special occasion to attend to. Before he knew it, they’re standing in front of the shop and Bucky, standing too close to each other for anyone to see the nervous brunette behind them as he bit his lip to calm himself. Dum Dum knocks on the window, startling Steve from his drawing of the Walt Disney statue in front of the Magic Kingdom and then a smile stretching across his lips. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Rogers! We’re the Dapper Dans and we are here to sing to you, and you are here to listen to us and we hope to finish before you do!” Morita and Gabe tap their toes and heels on the sideway like they always do, making sure to still keep Bucky hidden. “We have a very special and magical gift for you today so why don’t you come outside so we can give it to ya?” 

 

Steve chuckles from his station, shaking his head before patting one of the Stormtroopers - Sam, was it? - on the back as he laughs in one of the chairs next to their new face character who played a pretty badass princess in one of the ballet shows they started featuring and Bucky winces when Natasha mutters his last name under her breathe. The blonde man steps out of the shop from the other side, taking slow strides until he’s standing in front of him with cheeks redder than Ariel hair. 

 

“Now, folks,” Morita smiles to the crowd, tugging his vest. “One of Cinderella’s birdies told us that someone has something very important to say to a fella like you!”

 

“In fact, a fella like you can only be found in dreams!” Oh no. Morita picks up the Deagan Organ Chimes from where he put them down on the floor earlier, handing them to the other two while one sits on the floor by itself. “We’ve decided to do a little number for you, dedicated to you by none other than a secret admirer,” 

 

The best part about Mr. Sandman is that the original song was sung by The Chordettes in the late 40’s, but because they are an all girl quartet and the Dapper Dans are an all boy quartet, Disneyland has made them change the pronouns to accommodate the Christian guests so they don’t flip out over gay Dans roaming the parks. Nevertheless, the moment one of them starts with “Bam, bam, bam” in long notes, Bucky is pretty sure they are going to possibly get fired for this. 

 

_ Mr. Sandman,  _

_ Bring me a dream,  _

_ Make him the cutest,  _

_That I’ve ever seen,_

 

Steve puts a hand in front of his mouth, smiling with all his face behind it as Natasha and Sam laugh from their posts against the window of the shop - hell, Natasha is even recording the whole thing on her iPhone. 

 

_ With two lips,  _

_ Like roses and clover,  _

_And tell him that his lonely nights are over,_

 

There’s a chorus of “aww”s from the crowd that had formed around them, tourists taking pictures and videos of Bucky wiping his palms against his vest and adjusting his bangs to curve around his cheek rather than fan all over his face. 

 

_ Mr. Sandman, _

_ (Yes?) _

_ I’m so alone,  _

_ I need somebody to call my own,  _

_So please turn on your magic beam,_

 

They hold the last note while holding their hats above their head, shaking it oh so subtly to match their harmony. Bucky can practically feel Steve’s blush from behind the three. 

 

_ Mr. Sandman bring me a dream, _

 

The organs play again, and Bucky can feel Gabe’s shoe gently nudging his toe as a cue of some sort - though from where he is standing, they don’t make any attempt to part for him. 

 

Of course he spoke too soon when Gabe and Morita take a step to their left as Dum Dum goes right, revealing Steve’s “secret” admirer as they continue going “Bam, bam, bam” while he takes a step closer to Steve, chest pounding against his ribs with every second that passes. He opens his mouth. 

 

_“Mr. Sandman, bring me a drea-em_ ,” he sings, smiling at Steve when he watches the man try to hide his face into his hands. “ _Make his complexion of peaches and cream_ ,” he gets on one knee, his hat held firmly against his heart while he extends his hand towards Steve, “ _Give him two eyes, like Cinder-el-la_ ,” Morita, Gabe and Dum Dum take a step closer to they are firmly behind Bucky, holding the brim of their hats. “ _And tell the whole world I’m a luc-ky fel-la_ ,” they take their hats off one by one with each syllable of the last part and shake them with their arms out-stretched, before backing away as Bucky stands up with the other Deagan Organ Chime in hand as he joins them. 

 

“ _Mr. Sandman, give me, someone to ho-ld_ ,” 

 

“Me too!” Morita winks to a girl in the crowd, getting her to giggle to her friend. 

 

“ _Would be so peachy, before I’m too old_ ,” Bucky widens his eyes at Steve in exaggeration, holding his back like an old man. 

 

The others join him in the last part. 

 

_So please turn on your magic_

 

The organs all chime better now that it’s four instead of three, replacing the ‘beam’ part in the song. 

 

“ _Mr. Sandman bring me_ ,” they spread their legs apart at shoulder width, bouncing from one foot to the other about three times before leaning into each other, “ _Please, please, bring me_ ,” they part with Bucky in the middle, holding his arms out like he’s expecting Steve to run into his arms right that second. “ _Sandman, bring me- a-,_ ” the chimes ring out one last time, only now they go in a domino effect that starts with Morita’s, then Gabe’s, Bucky’s and lastly Dum Dum before finishing together with, “dream,” and hold that part until they stomp one foot quietly and use one chime to end the song.  

 

The crowd claps before departing, though a group stays behind to watch as Bucky shyly puts his hands in his pockets with a small smile on his face. Steve sighs with an amused smirk, putting his hands on his hips. “I cannot believe you made the Dans sing to me,” he smiles, chuckling into the back of his hand. 

 

“If it makes you feel better, he paid us five dollars,” Dum Dum smiles, holding up the bill as Gabe and Morita nod their heads proudly. It’s a shame Steve is actually paying attention to them because Bucky is really itching to dig his heel into Dum Dum’s foot. 

 

“Each?”

 

“Nope, we’re sharing this bad boy,” Gabe says, taking the bill and smelling it. “Mm, it smells like dirty pants, you sure are a lucky man, Rogers,” 

 

Steve raises his eyebrow at Bucky, pausing for so long that Bucky is so sure he’s gonna scoff in his face, turn his heel and shout “Can you believe how pathetic?” back to Sam and Natasha. Instead he smirks rather, dare he say it, devilishly before saying, “What’s the point in washing them if they’ll end up on the floor later?” then it took about five seconds and the Dans to start howling and whistling for Steve to start blushing so much that Bucky got a wave of heat coming his way. “Oh God, I’m sorry, it was just there um, five dollars? Really?” 

 

“I’d rather spend my money buying you dinner,” Bucky smiles, leaning his head back and looking back at Steve attractively. “If you’ll have me,” 

 

“It would be a dream come true,”

  
   



End file.
